


Fool Me Twice

by okdreaming



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after Fool Me Once (114).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuteki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuteki/gifts).



> Apologies for any errors. I hope you like it.

There are four things that you are sure of. Your name is Bonnie Bennett. You are seventeen years old. Your grandmother has just died and it is your fault that she is dead.

You can’t seem to stop crying. You can hear your parents talking in hushed whispers. You know they are talking about you. If you could stop crying for a second you’d probably find it ironic that this is the first time in a long time that your parent’s aren’t screaming at each other. Grams was always the one who would stop them from screaming in front of you. The one who always took you away. The one who was always there for you. You don’t know what you are going to do without her.

It isn’t fair – it wasn’t her time.

You’d always thought you’d have so much more time with her. You’d always thought that she would watch you get married and have your own family. You’d always thought that she’d live forever, if you were really honest.  You never thought that she would die young and it would be your fault.

You’d thought you were strong enough to lift the spell, to help Elena. You couldn’t bear for her to lose another person that she loved. You were wrong, you realise that now. If you had realised that it was a choice between Elena getting hurt again and Grams dying, you would have let Elena get hurt. Why couldn’t you have inherited foresight as well as these stupid witch’s powers? Powers that extract a heavy price, powers that you don’t understand, powers that you can’t use.

Grams had just started to show you the basics but now she was gone who was going to teach you to harness your _gift_? All that you had was that stupid old book which belonged to Emily Bennett. For some reason you’d brought it with you. You don’t know why really – it’s not like it helped you do anything useful like bring Grams back. You haven’t taken it out of your bag since you got here.

You pull yourself up off the bed and stare at the bag; eventually you cross the room and open the bag. Pulling out the large leather bound book – a Grimoire. Emily Bennett’s Grimoire containing all the spells, enchantments and rituals she created during her lifetime.  You know that you aren’t even a tenth of the witch that she was – how are you supposed to learn to use the spells she created? How are you supposed to know where to even begin?

You open the book, the parchment has yellowed with age and the script isn’t as sharp as when it was written, it’s hard to read but something about the looped faded handwriting calms you. Quietens the constantly churning emotions – channels them, gives you something to focus on. What was it Grams told you? You can draw on strong emotions to power your magic? Something like that.

For the first time in weeks you can think straight. Your mind is clear, you have a purpose. The grief is still there, you can feel it buzzing in the background but for now, while you’re holding this book – Emily’s Grimoire- you feel like you can think about something else. That it’s ok to think of something else.

You read the Grimoire until it gets dark, and then you go to sleep with book resting open on the pillow beside you. When you wake ten hours later you feel like a different person, the sadness that was weighing you down seems to have lifted. You wash and dress before going to the kitchen when your stomach rumbles.  It takes three bowls of cereal, a glass of orange juice and an apple before you are full. Your Mom has already left for work, and your Dad doesn’t seem to be around, so you have the apartment to yourself. You return to studying Emily’s Grimoire, you get lost in it but somehow you remember to eat and sleep.  Studying the Grimoire takes a lot out of you, you find that you need at least ten hours sleep each night and to eat at regular intervals. The more you read Emily’s Grimoire the more you notice that she has a lot of spells and enchantments that will ward off and affect Supernatural Creatures – specifically Vampires.

The most powerful witch in your family cannot be wrong – Vampires are something to ward against. They bring with them death and destruction. No matter how hard your family has tried to stay out of it, somehow over the centuries you keep getting pulled back into Vampire problems. The anger flows through you unchecked as you think of Emily and Grams who both died because they got involved in Vampire problems – _Salvatore Vampires_.

Those brothers – how many have they harmed in their long unnatural existence? How many have felt loss and pain because of them? How many have been tricked into believing they are benign and harmless? How many girls have there been like Elena? Elena trusts Stefan. Cares about him – loves him but he’s a Vampire. He’s un-dead. For him to live something – someone else has to die. He’s like a wild animal. You can tame him to a certain extent but underneath it all there is the creature just waiting to break free. You can’t fight against your instincts – your nature. A vampire’s nature is to kill.

You can’t believe it has taken you so long to realise this. There is no way that that any human can be truly safe in the presence of a Vampire. They will turn on you. They are evil – an abomination. They should not be walking this earth. You know what you were put on this earth to do, why you were born with these powers.  Elena is your oldest friend but if she’s friends with _them_ then she’s no friend of yours. Either she’s with you or she’s against you.

There are four things that you are completely sure of. One, your name is Bonnie Bennett.  Two, you’re seventeen years old.  Three, you’re a witch, and four, you will not rest until those things – the Salvatore brothers – _Vampires_ \- are made to pay for what they have done.


End file.
